Rules
These are the general rules for the SEEKS Wiki and Chat. There aren't too many, since this is a community project, and we won't ever choose SEEKers that won't work together well. Please refrain from making too many rules, and just trust people to use their common sense. ;D The wiki rules are housekeeping, just a sort of disclaimer for if someone gets out of hand, which we do not believe will ever be an issue. Wikia Use your admin-ship wisely Everyone is an admin, so everyone has special editing abilities. Please use them sparingly; don't randomly delete pages and overhaul the wikia theme on a regular basis. If you'd like to remove a page, check in with the creator first to make sure they're okay with it. Everyone puts time into their work here, and we need to respect that by only deleting pages if there is already another one like it, or it does not contribute or relate to the wiki or the SEEKS in general. Nobody's in charge There is no hierarchy on this wikia; everyone has equal rights and say. We don't see this being a problem, but it just needs to be very clear. Everyone is an admin, but Bobcat does reserve the right to remove that privilege if you are abusing it. Don't edit the theme unless you know what you're doing Changing the wikia theme and the CSS takes a lot of work to get looking nice, and the people who do it ask that you only edit if you have a clear idea of what you are doing. If you have an idea, but don't know how to do it, contact our techies, Bobcat, Samurai, or Aphrodite (occasionally). Protect your pages When you create a new page, please protect it so that unwelcomed users cannot edit it. If you come across a page that is not protected, please protect it (select option: Administrators and Content Moderators only). Page Privacy Personal pages are not ''to be edited by others. Comments, blogs, and even mailboxes are also restricted to owners only. Chat No emoji spammage! Emojis should only be allowed in chat if they're coming for trial or being battled. If you spawn emojis in on purpose for harmful reasons, you've been brainwashed and will be ''dealt with accordingly. Always wear your special hats. They will keep you from being brainwashed! Unless you're Samurai. A deeply focused mind of inner peace can never be brainwashed. o_o Lock up, grasshoppa If you're the last one to leave the bunker, don't forget to firmly shut the storage cabinet, scatter socks around the premises for safety, lock the bunker door, and hide the key under the suit of armor for the next person. When you leave the bunker and nobody's around, contact Aphrodite to stand guard or place her polar bears around the place if it's night. Both Please no swearing! Swearing is not appropriate here, and that goes for the chat as well. Stay away from touchy subjects Do not discuss topics related to politics. Mentions of religion are fine, as long as you do not force your beliefs upon others. There are other places to do that, so we ask you to keep your religious, political, and other such beliefs off of here. We don't want an argument to start, as this is a safe and friendly place for everyone. If you think something will provoke someone, don't post it. Respect the other SEEKers The bullying of a member because of their race, gender, or beliefs, both religious and political, will not be tolerated. The SEEKS is for everyone, regardless of their background. Category:SEEKS